The Ugly
by a-rab
Summary: a tragic accident, torture involved leads to an Ugly Tony. Includes a very hurt Tony physically and mentally don't like then don't read. ohh and there is a possibility that it will go very very graphic


**AN: so I have not forgotten about my other fics, I just need a break. I'm going through some rough patches in my writing and in life and I need to leave things alone for a bit. Sorry if the gap between updates for the other fics bothers anyone too much, I know how annoying it can be. **

**Anyway this sort of came to me after watching an episode of NCIS and then watching Vanilla Sky straight after. Really watch it, it's one fucked up film but it's amazing! And Tom Cruise is hot (just a little short for my liking.) **

**Anywho…please review, favourite, PM me with any suggestions to improve my writing. Oh an I also have no idea where this will be going. **

**Here goes… (try not to hate me so much)**

Chapter 1 - Disfigured

He didn't want to look. The doctors had done all they could to save it. But it was one heck of a job. It was one big operation. One big reconstruction and still he couldn't bring himself to look.

The nurse walked in with a mirror. Small but big enough to view one's face. But tony didn't want to look. How could he bring himself to look at what he was left with. no he had to look. He had to come to terms with what he had become. If he couldn't live with his own face how could he expect others to live with it? His job was now on the line. He felt like Tom Cruise from Vanilla Sky, not wanting to pull the bandages off.

Taking in deep breaths, he motioned for the woman to come closer with the mirror. Staring at himself he looked into the mirror with the bandages covering his face. His eyes and part of his mouth visible he chuckled slightly reminding himself of the cheap Halloween costume he once made out of toilet paper. Knowing that this had to be done sooner or later, he slowly tugged at the bandage.

'Let me' the nurse offered and handed him the mirror.

He stared at the mirror watching at the short blonde uncovered his face. The more that was being revealed the lower his eyes dropped until the entire bandage had been uncovered and he was staring down at his lap.

'You can look Mr DiNozzo' she walked around him and stood showing him the bandages that she had taken off his face. He raised the mirror and forced himself to look.

He was horrified. He dropped the mirror and stood up causing it to fall on the floor with a loud clank. Amazingly it didn't smash, but a small crack appeared in the corner.

'It looks better than how you came in. Would you like me to call your family and friends? They are …'

'NO' he bellowed interrupting her. He couldn't have them see him like this. He couldn't have them see him disfigured.

OOO

Waiting outside were Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky. All had the same expression on their faces. It had been a week since they had rescued him and they had not been able to see him. He had been in ICU for the first 24 hours after the initial operation and then he had the second operation just 10 hours after that. The team all hoped to God that he was ok, well at least that he would survive. The state in which they brought him to Bethesda was horrific – bleeding, with his arm broken, he was limping and he would not take off the cloth that covered his face. Doctors had said that chances of his survival were slim. Even though none of them were allowed in – Tony's request, they all waited outside the room hoping that he would change his mind. The doctors kept them updated but he left things out, things that DiNozzo would have told the doctor to miss out.

The team were informed that the bandages would be removed and they were relieved that he was in the clear, but secretly they were all worried for his health mental and physical. As soon as they heard the clank of the mirror and a loud 'No' they all took their agent stances, even Ducky, Abby and Palmer went into this strange fight mode. None of them dared to enter though, however Ziva and Gibbs were ready to kick the door down and enter to see if their friend was alright. After hearing nothing else, they relaxed their stance and sighed at each other.

OOO

Tony stood up and picked the mirror and handed it back to the nurse.

'Tell them I do not want to see them. Please.' He choked up 'They can't see me like this. Please' he begged. He smiled a little, showed his DiNozzo charm and the nurse understood.

She left the room and he could hear her telling everyone outside that he wasn't ready to see anyone. Tony closed his eyes and tried to think positive thoughts. His life was fucked up. It was ruined. No more life as an NCIS agent, no more being the ladies man, no more charming anyone. He closed his eyes tighter and willed those thoughts away.

Suddenly he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and saw her hands approaching his neck. She was strangling him. Her fingers closing around his neck and stopping all circulation of oxygen and blood to his brain. Tony tried to scream and move but found it impossible. He was kicking and wailing his arms around trying to get her off him. He slapped at her face and felt her hold loosen for a minute, he took his chance and kicked her off the bed.

'Help! Its Jeanne she's here to kill me.'

OOO

Not missing a beat, Team Gibbs kicked down the door and entered to see Tony gasping for his breath looking around the room a little confused.

It took a few seconds for the room to be cleared by the three field agents before they joined Ducky, Palmer and Abby in staring at their colleague on the bed. It wasn't like they could help themselves. As they each took in the sight their eyes widened with shock, fear, terror. What they were looking at couldn't be Tony.

In front of them half sat and half laying down on the hospital bed was a man the same height, same built (give or take a few pounds) and had the same eyes as the Tony they knew. Other than that it was very difficult to recognise the man in front of them.

They knew that he wasn't going to look the same but this, this was horrible. A stitch ran from his left cheek to the right side of his chin sweeping his face long with it like play-dough. His right cheek looked like it had been melted and his nose was non-existent. His bottom lip was half eaten away exposing his white DiNozzo teeth.

It was him.

Only difference was…

He was UGLY.

**AN: well? Any guess as to what happened to him, or rather who? Common its not hard! **

**-A x**


End file.
